The Trials of Timmy Turner
by catinthehat97
Summary: Timmy is turning 18 soon, which means he has to lose his fairies before he becomes and adult in the eyes of everyone else. The thing is, he still needs his fairies in more ways than one. But then, something tragic happens that changes his life forever. Will this even allow him to stay with his fairies forever?


**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. Sadly, I own none of the characters. Please read and review!**

"TIMMY TURNER!" a voice from above boomed. He knew that voice- it was Jorgen Von Strangle, head fairy. Timmy looked up from his position on his bed to realize that the roof was gone and he could only see dark clouds swirling around. "Start playing the music I gave you." Timmy then heard a tune he recognized as 'The Wheels on the Bus'. "No not that track Binky, you bumbling idiot! The one I gave you right before we came here to take Turner's fairies!" Then Timmy heard ominous music playing while the ominous clouds were dancing around him and the wind was whipping his hair all around. Wait, what did Jorgen just say? He was here to take Cosmo and Wanda? "Turner, the time has come for your fairies to come back to Fairy World, and for all your memories of them to be wiped from your mind!" Jorgen yelled. "No, no, no you can't take Cosmo and Wanda! I need them!" Timmy desperately said. It was very true. He may have not needed them anymore to grant his wishes but they were closer and cared about him more than his own parents. "I'm sorry Turner, but those are Da Rules. You cannot keep your godparents forever." "Jorgen no, please! Don't make us go!" Cosmo and Wanda said sadly. "Again, that is Da Rules. You have to come with me whether you like it or not!" Jorgen yelled. He suddenly grabbed Cosmo and Wanda in his fist and poofed them away. "Cosmo and Wanda, NOOO!" Timmy started crying. The last thing Timmy saw was the flash of the memory eraser.

"NOOO!" Timmy woke up screaming. Oh, it was just a dream. Just a dream…. Cosmo and Wanda appeared suddenly in their PJ's. Wanda's pink swirl was in a curler and Cosmo had a teddy bear in his hand. They looked alerted by Timmy's screaming. "What's the matter, sport? Did you have that dream again?" Wanda asked sympathetically. "Yeah, but it was even worse! I didn't even get to say goodbye this time." Timmy whimpered pathetically. A stray tear came down his cheek as the force of the dream pressed upon him. "Oh Timmy, we wouldn't let that happen. Would we Cosmo?" Wanda questioned. "No of course not, we couldn't leave without saying goodbye to our little Timmy!" Cosmo joked and squeezed Timmy's cheeks in his hands while saying it, but he was trying to lighten the mood. Everyone in the room knew the implications of Timmy's dream though, and subsequently everyone dreaded it. Timmy was going to be 18 in a couple weeks, and that meant that Cosmo and Wanda were going to have to go away forever. All of them could not bear the thought of that. Timmy was their son, one they loved dearly. No one could fill the hole in their hearts with Timmy no longer being in it. They tried to not think about having to part ways but it was always in the back of their minds. "Guys, do you think you could stay with me? Just for tonight?" Timmy meekly asked.

He may have been verging upon adulthood, but he still needed Cosmo and Wanda as much as he did 5 years ago, just in a different way. "Of course sweetheart." Wanda said. Cosmo and her ending up sleeping in Timmy's bed had happened a lot in the last couple weeks and she doubted it would be the last time that they did. They got into bed on either side of Timmy, which was a little awkward because they were so small compared to him, but would do anything to help him not have nightmares. Timmy yawned and put his head on Wanda's shoulder while he pulled Cosmo close to his body. His fairies snuggled close to him and put an arm over him to make him feel safe. They needed the comfort as well. Every time Timmy had a dream of them being taken away it brought up their own fears as well. Cosmo and Wanda thought of themselves as Timmy's mother and father, but unfortunately that wasn't really the case (not legally anyways). They knew that they would have to leave them and were trying to prepare for the heartbreak that would come with leaving their boy. "We love you Timmy, goodnight." Cosmo and Wanda said together. "Mmm… love you too mom and dad." Timmy slurred. He was half asleep already so he didn't realize what he called them. Cosmo and Wanda glanced at each other after he called them that and in each other's eyes they saw the imminent despair that was to come. Something was going to have to be done. They silently lay back down in bed and went to sleep with heavy hearts.

Timmy woke up and saw the sun streaming through his windows in a yellow light show that danced across his walls. Cosmo and Wanda were gone… Where were they? "Cosmo… Wanda?" Timmy called. Cosmo suddenly appeared in front of Timmy and smiled slightly. "Hey Cosmo" Timmy said roughly. He was still trying to wake up. "Um, thanks for staying with me last night. I didn't have any more nightmares!" "You're welcome Timmy, we are happy to do it." Cosmo said. "Yeah, so uh, where's Wanda at?" "Ummm… well she went to visit Jorgen." "What, why? And why didn't you go?" "Well, she thought she would have a better chance without me there. Something about Jorgen hating me…. And she went because we needed to talk to Jorgen about staying with you past your eighteenth birthday…" Cosmo murmured the last part quietly. "You guys would want to do that? But then you couldn't be fairy godparents." Timmy said quite surprised. He knew Cosmo and Wanda loved him but not enough to give up their jobs for him. "No, I suppose we wouldn't be fairy godparents anymore, but we have been talking about it for a while now and really don't care. We just want to be with you and if that means we can't grant wishes anymore or lose our jobs, then so be it. We love you too much to let you go, son." Cosmo said emotionally. Whatever was happening with Wanda and Jorgen, he really hoped that they got to stay with Timmy. He knew that neither him nor Wanda would be happy anymore if they had to leave their son Timmy. Timmy's eyes filled with tears and his chin quivered from holding in his tears. He wouldn't be happy without Cosmo and Wanda either! He knew even if his memory got wiped we would feel emptiness inside of him that only Cosmo and Wanda could fill. Timmy held his arms out for a hug and Cosmo flew into his arms and held him tightly. Cosmo knew he was not smart and probably the dumbest person in the room at all times, but he knew that he loved Timmy and wanted to stay with him forever. "It's okay Timmy, Daddy's here. We are not going to let you go so easily." Cosmo whispered. He held Timmy's head to his shoulder until Timmy got his crying under control. They both stayed like that, drowning in their emotions, until POOF!

Wanda suddenly appeared and Timmy and Cosmo turned around to face her. They both knew instantly Wanda's meeting with Jorgen did not go well. She had a look of defeat upon her face, her usually pink swirly vibrant hair was limp, and her eyes looked dull. "Hey Wanda, how did the meeting go?" Timmy was almost afraid to ask.

"You told him?" Wanda hissed to Cosmo. "Well… he asked and I answered. I'm sorry! I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!" Cosmo screeched in his high-pitched voice. "I'm sorry sweetie, its not your fault." She sighed. "The meeting did not go well. Not under any of our current circumstances are we allowed to stay with Timmy after he turns 18. Even if we up and quit our jobs Timmy's mind would get wiped anyway. He wouldn't even remember us…" she wiped a tear from her eye. Instead of getting sad all over again, Timmy took a different route. "Okay you guys, I know this is not the best news, but we still have time together. Should we spend it moping around about something that is not even here yet?" Wanda smiled. "Timmy is right. If we can't stay with him, then we need to make the best of the time we still do have!" With that, they took action. Over the next few days, Timmy wished up a bunch of fun things for them to do as a family. They went extreme deep sea fishing, picnics in the park, had adventures with the Crimson Chin, visited Mark Chang, and many other things.

One day they were playing cards upstairs. Wanda had a full house, Timmy had a straight, and Cosmo was sure he was going to win. "Alright, everyone put your cards on the table. " Timmy said. Wanda put down her hand, Timmy put down his hand, and Cosmo put down…. an Old Maid card? "I win! I win!" Cosmo screeched. "Uh, Cosmo, we aren't playing Old Maid, we are playing poker." Wanda said. "What? Nope, I win. You guys don't even have any old Maid Cards! Man, you too are terrible!" Cosmo said gleefully. Timmy was just about to say something to him when the doorbell rang. Timmy knew he had to answer because his parents were off on a tropical vacation without him… again. "Wonder who that is," Timmy thought. When he opened the door two police men stood at his door. What were they doing here? "We are looking for a Mr. Timmy Turner," The officer said. "I'm Timmy. What are you guys doing here?" "Mr. Turner, we regret to inform you that your parents while they were in the tropics were out in the ocean and attacked by sharks. Neither of them survived. We are so sorry for your loss." There was a look of sympathy in the officer's eyes but his eyes were also guarded. He had seen this before and could not get too emotionally involved in cases like this one. Timmy just blankly stared at the officer. When Timmy did not respond after a number of minutes, the officer left. "Timmy?" Cosmo and Wanda said tentatively. They wanted a response out of him. Something: crying, screaming, anger, whatever. They did not just want him to be silent and blank. "Sweetheart, how do you feel?" Wanda asked.

Timmy slowly turned around to look at them. That's when the tears started coming. It started out as one slipping down his face, then two, then two more, until finally it was a never ending flow of water pouring down his face. His fairies automatically came to gather him in a two-way tight embrace. Wanda hugged him on one side while stroking his hair while Cosmo hugged him on the other whispers comforts in his ear. But it didn't comfort Timmy. His parents weren't the best, but he still loved them! They might not have brought him on their trips, but it didn't mean they didn't care about him! Why did this happen? It was so sudden! He didn't even get to say goodbye! After about an hour, Timmy stopped crying. He turned away from Cosmo and Wanda and headed up to his room. They followed silently behind him. It was only mid afternoon, but he closed the curtains, curled into bed, and fell asleep. Cosmo and Wanda gazed upon him sadly. They agreed his parents weren't the best, but felt sad that Timmy was so heartbroken. When they went to bed that night, they both thought about the same thing. What was Timmy going to do now that his parents were gone? Sure, he turned 18 soon and could technically live on his own, but what was he going to do now that they were leaving and his parents died? It just wasn't fair to their boy. Wanda started thinking while Cosmo was asleep sucking his thumb next to her. "Hm. Timmy's circumstances have really changed. Is there a way we could legally gain custody of Timmy since his parents are gone now? Since he is technically still a minor for another week, I wonder if Jorgen would see things a little differently. With that thought, she poofed away to find Jorgen.

Wanda P.O.V.

She poofed into Jorgen's house. He was sitting in his chair with his robe and slippers on watching _All My Biceps._ Wanda cringed when she saw that; her twin yet somehow hotter sister Blonda was the star of that show and was always the favorite child. But she is a different story. She turned the TV off to get Jorgen's attention. "Wanda, what are you doing? That was _All My Biceps_! I have been waiting a whole week to see if Nurse Blonda would finally kiss Dr. Poof Everwish!" he growled. "Jorgen, this is important! Timmy's parents died! He will be completely alone when we leave! Who will he have? No one! You need to do something about this! He needs Cosmo and I!" "Wanda but Da Rules.." "I don't care about Da Rules! There has to be some way we can take him! He can't be left alone!" She poofed up a copy of Da Rules. "In article 28 of Section 9 in Chapter 16, it says 'The godchild cannot have godparents on earth past the age of 18. After this, their memory will be wiped and the godparents will be assigned to a new godchild.'" "Yeah, so what?" Jorgen said. "He can't have us on earth, what if he lived in fairy world with us? We could give up the godparent's profession and get jobs in fairy world so we could live like a family! Everyone else on earth will have their memories wiped of him. It would work perfectly!" Wanda said happily. "Well, I guess I can't find any fault in that. Since Turner's parents kicked the bucket, you can take responsibility of him. That means his stupid decisions and wishes will be on your shoulders! You will take full liability for his actions!" "Yes, yes Jorgen, whatever you want. Oh Jorgen thank you, thank you!" Wanda hugged Jorgen around the waist. "Ah, get off of me you puny fairy!" Wanda smiled at him and happily poofed back to her and Cosmos room in the castle.

Normal P.O.V.

When Wanda got back to the room her husband and her were sleeping in not so long ago, she discovered that Cosmo was not there anymore. "Cosmo?" she called. There was no response. She poofed out of the castle and fishbowl into Timmy's room to see if Cosmo was in there. Sure enough, he was. Timmy had woken up. Him and Cosmo were sitting on the bed, with Timmy wrapped in Cosmo's arms. Timmy was crying again. He woke up and thought what happened was a dream, but it was not. When he was told by Cosmo his parents were really gone, he started crying again. That is what led to what was happening now. Wanda's eyes instantly saddened at the sight of Timmy crying again, but she was excited for what she was going to tell him and Cosmo. She knew Cosmo would be ecstatic as well. He was really going to be their son now. She let him cry until he looked up and gave a small smile her way. When Timmy looked up Cosmo looked up as well and gave a despairing look at her. He didn't want Timmy to be sad anymore; it made him sad that Timmy was hurting. "Timmy, honey, I have some news for you that I think you will like." She had his attention now. "Well, I talked to Jorgen and since your parents are gone now and if you move to Fairy World with us, you can officially be a part of our family. I know we will never take the place of your parents but…." she wandered off. Timmy looked at her with a look of pure happiness. His eyes filled with tears but instead of being tears of despair over his loss, they were tears of joy. A smile slowly but surely spread on his face and he said, "Oh Wanda, that is the best news I could have heard! I was so afraid I was going to be losing another set of parents! I didn't know if I could handle that but now I wont have to! I'm so happy!" he jumped off the bed to hug her. She hugged him back tightly and looked over to Cosmo. A big goofy smile was on his face and he rushed over to join the family group hug.

10 years later

"Hey mom, dad, I'm home!" Timmy Cosma yelled. He changed his last name to Cosma after Cosmo and Wanda officially adopted him. They lived in fairy world in a cute little pink house that Wanda picked out. Timmy was almost 30 now, and was a successful adviser for fairies who were having problems with their godchild. He had A LOT of experience in that area. "Hi honey, how was your day?" Wanda asked. Wanda was a stay at home wife and Cosmo was a Fairy Academy Trainer. Let me explain this one. Since Cosmo can have very random or sporadic things come out of his wand, like lets say a dragon with 7 heads or a natural disaster, this actually helps to train the fairies to deal with whatever is thrown their way. And since Wanda doesn't have to pay for Cosmo to be a godparent anymore, they could afford to just have Cosmo work. "My day was great mom! I helped to reconcile a fairy and her godchild. I think she would have quit if I didn't interfere." "That's great Timmy. We probably could have used you at some point." Cosmo winked at Timmy and nudged him in the ribs. "Ha ha, very funny Dad. Well, I just stopped in to say hello, I've got a date! Being a human is actually very appealing to the ladies." Timmy wiggled his eyebrows. "Bye guys love you!" "Love you too Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda said together. Their boy was growing up and was on his own now, but some things just never change.


End file.
